Music of the Heir
by musicbrat-0901
Summary: A masquerade ball to greet the new year takes a new turn when a mysterious girl appears. Who is she and what are her ties to Hogwarts? Why is she so interested in Harry? OWOC, DMHGmaybe. AUafter book 4 BEING REWRITTEN!
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I own nobody but Dani, Evelyn, Elizabeth, Allison and Amy. So no suing

"I say we do a masquerade."

"Is that even New Year's related?"

"We could make it formal. Muggle wear, no robes. Dresses and suits."

"That sounds good." and the prefects meeting dispersed.

"This is stupid. Why muggle clothes?" Draco Malfoy grumbled.

"So you're saying that you live in your robes twenty four seven, Malfoy?" Hermione

Granger replied.

"Of course not."

"Then don't whine."

"Don't tell me what to do." he told her, pouting like a two year old.

"Grow up." As she walked away, Professor McGonagall looked on.

"An interesting idea, this masquerade. A very good way to greet the new year." she commented to Professor Dumbledore.

"Indeed. When a face is masked, people tend to be more truthful to others and themselves."


	2. Shopping

Disclaimer: I own nobody but Dani, Evelyn, Elizabeth, Allison and Amy. So no suing

" original speech

_thoughts_

"And today class, we shall learn about. . ."

_blah blah blah. Why did I take Chemistry again?_ Evelyn thought. Finally the class ended and freedom was hers. As she walked the campus, the sun shone on her light brown hair. She had recently moved from Canada back to England to finish her last semester before she graduated. Finally, she reached the arts building only to find her class had been cancelled. She turned around and made her way to work. Evelyn had been lucky enough to get a job at a music/dress store called 'The Witching Hour' .

"Hey Evelyn." shouted a girl at the front desk.

"Hey Marie. It's busy in the dress shop today."

"Some sort of school dance. How come you're not at school?"

"Class got cancelled. I guess I should peep in and see if Dani needs any help."

Walking in, Evelyn was met with chaos. Girls lined the walls of the store and were fighting over dresses everywhere. Sighing, she walked over to the intercom speaker.

"HALT" she shouted and the whole shop came to a stand still. The manager, Dani, a woman about thirty years of age, ran over.

"They're insane, Eve."

"Relax, I'll take care of it." Dani left and Evelyn grabbed the speaker again.

"Listen up. We're going to do this organized and as calmly as possible. If you need help, come find me. My name is Evelyn. I'll be your help for today." and the shopping started up again.

Evelyn browsed the store a bit looking for people to help when she noticed a girl with flaming red hair and another girl arguing.

"Can I help you ladies?"

The girl with the red hair said, "My friend needs a dress, but she's stubborn."

Evelyn turned to the girl. "What kind of dance is this? Is it formal or casual?"

"It's a masquerade." the shy girl answered.

"What color is your mask?"

"Blue."

Evelyn led the two down the dress racks until she stopped. She pulled out a one strapped light blue dress that shimmered when the light hit it the right way.

"Oh Hermione. It's beautiful." Ginny said.

"It is." Hermione agreed.

"I'll make you a deal on it." Evelyn said.

"Alright." Hermione replied.

Finally, everyone was gone. Evelyn was cleaning up when Dani came into the shop.

"Interesting news."

"What?"

"You won't be taking chemistry ever again."

"Why not?"

Dani turned on the television.

"No one knows what caused the attack. A chemistry teacher at Leeds University, Mr. Kinkle, was found murdered in his classroom today. A mark was also found at the scene in the shape of a skull with a snake's tongue. More after this commercial." the TV blared.

"So much for Chem." Evelyn replied, shocked.

Review please!!!


	3. Meeting the new TAs

Disclaimer: I own nobody but Dani, Evelyn, Elizabeth, Allison and Amy. So no suing

" original speech

_thoughts_

Hogwarts was set afire with the news of the murdered chemistry teacher found with the Dark Mark.

"So he's killing in the muggle world again." Dumbledore said in his office where the teachers and the Order of the Phoenix had gathered.

"Why kill only one muggle?" Lupin replied.

"We're going to need the class list. There might be a clue there." Snape commented.

"Good idea. Now we . . ." McGonagall was interrupted by five people walking through the door.

"Sorry we're late." Oliver Wood said. He was the new flying teacher as Madam Hooch had retired the year before. Standing behind him were the new teacher aides; Katie Bell, for flying, and three others. One was blonde with blue eyes that always held a hint of mischief. Her name was Allison, an ex Gryffindor, now the Defense Against the Dark Arts TA, under the teaching of Professor Lupin. The next was Amy, a girl with brown hair that reached her shoulders and brown eyes. She was an ex Ravenclaw who was now the TA for Charms. The last girl was Elizabeth. She was originally from Grenada(AN.

South America) and was a fellow ex Gryffindor. She was the TA for Transfigurations.

"As I was saying," Professor McGonagall began, "I think we should take Severus's idea and get all the student identification of all the students in the class."

"That could take forever." Katie whined.

"Let's leave it for later." Dumbledore said, dismissing them.

"Well, I have to go. I have to go buy a dress for the ball." Katie said to Oliver.

"Didn't you go with the other girls?"

"Of course not. Too crowded." She kissed him goodbye and left. They had been going out for two years now. It had taken her a while to get Oliver to open up, but she had him now.

At 'The Witching Hour', Dani and Evelyn were sitting around relaxing and discussing the chemistry teacher.

"Ah, silence," Evelyn started, and the door opened, the bells jingling. "Is short lived." she groaned. "Damn it."

"Do you want me to deal with it?" Dani asked.

"Nah. I have band practice. You just go home."

"Sure. Sorry about your chem teacher."

"No prob."

She walked into the store to greet the two new customers. "Can I help you ladies?"

"Just browsing."

"If you need any help, I'll be in the back."

"So, Katie, is Oliver proposing yet?" Angelina Johnson inquired as she helped Katie look for a dress.

"I told you he's not. Stop teasing me."

Fifteen minutes later, they left with their packages. Evelyn watched silently as they left. _They look so familiar_ she thought. Shrugging her shoulders, she locked up and left for her band practice.

Review please!!!


	4. Stupid Computers

Disclaimer: I own nobody but Dani, Evelyn, Elizabeth, Allison and Amy. So no suing

" original speech

_thoughts_

"God damn fucking piece of crap confounded muggle crap machine." Snape yelled through the darkness. He and Sirius Black(AN. Not dead in this story) were stuck in the dark office of the dean, trying to find the late teacher's class list.

"It might work if you press the ON button, genius." Sirius replied.

"Shut up!" Snape growled. In return, Sirius muttered a charm and as soon as the computer went on. . .

"YOU HAVE MAIL!"

"Oh my god, I broke it." Snape gasped. As he frantically tried to fix it, Sirius began to laugh like crazy.

"You're not funny, Black."

"Your face. It was priceless."

"Let's just get the stupid list and get out of here." All of a sudden, they heard someone open the door.

"Hello?"

"Quick. Into the closet." Snape cried. He and Sirius both squished into the tiny closet as a girl of about 21 years of age walked in. She walked over to the computer and shut off the screen.

"What's she look like?" Snape asked.

"Light brown hair, medium height." Sirius replied.

"Well she better leave soon."

Evelyn looked around until she found the keys to the arts building. Looking out of the corner of her eye, she saw a shadow move.

"Who's there?"

A growl answered her and a dog moved out of the shadows. He grabbed the keys and raced out the door, Evelyn close behind him.

"Give me those back!" she yelled at the mutt.

_Interesting accent. Sounds like a mix of British and Canadian._ Sirius thought as he ran. He finally dropped the keys as he saw Snape run out of the building. He barked once and left, disappearing into the night.

"Stupid dog." Evelyn said, grabbing the keys.

Finally making it to the arts building, she rushed down the aisle to her spot.

"You know, usually the conductor is here before the band." the director teased.

"Funny."

"Well, think of it this way. You graduate tomorrow and greet the new year as a new music teacher."

"True. Well, let's get this show on the go." and on Evelyn's cue, the first notes of Phantom of the Opera filled the building.

Review please!!!


	5. Play and Denial

Disclaimer: I own nobody but Dani, Evelyn, Elizabeth, Allison and Amy. So no suing

" original speech

_thoughts_

New Years' Eve finally came and laughter filled Hogwarts and Leeds alike. As everyone sat down in the Great Hall, Dumbledore stood up.

"As you all know, your masquerade is tonight. However, anyone interested in seeing a matinee show of Phantom of the Opera at Leeds University, is asked to meet in one hour in the foyer."

"How did he get tickets to a muggle play?" Ron asked.

"Muggle Studies. How else?" Harry replied.

"Let's go. It'll be fun." Hermione said.

"Alright." the boys groaned.

Over at the Slytherin table, Draco was trying to get Pansy away from him.

"I'm not going to the ball with you. Go away."

"But Drakie. . ."

"NO!"

"Fine." and she stormed off.

_Maybe I will go to that play._ As he walked into the foyer, talking ceased.

"Well well. Draco Malfoy's going to see a muggle play?" Hermione teased.

"Shut up Granger." he replied

"Time to leave." Oliver announced.

They arrived at the University a bit later. Forced to take cars, everyone had squished in together, resulting in Draco and Harry trading insults. It was only Hermione, Harry, Ron, Ginny, the TA's and Oliver, Sirius, and Dumbledore.

"This is so cool." Allison exclaimed.

"No more sugar for you." Amy said.

"Let's go inside and get our seats." Elizabeth said.

As they entered the building, Evelyn smacked right into Sirius.

"Oh God. I'm sorry." she said.

"It's alright." He stopped, realizing that she was the one that he had stolen the keys from.

"Eve, we have those clarinet parts you wanted." someone shouted.

"Be right there." and she hurried off.

"That's the girl that almost caught Severus and me." Sirius told Dumbledore.

"She looks familiar." Oliver commented.

"She does." Dumbledore agreed, putting it at the back of his mind as they sat down.

Hermione whispered to Harry, "Dumbledore looks funny in jeans."

"Yeah, and Malfoy looks more sour than usual." Harry replied. Hermione got up and moved over to Draco.

"Are you alright?" she asked, plopping down in the seat next to him.

"Why do you care?" he asked back, surprised.

"Because," The play began and she never got to finish her sentence.

(AN. Phantom of the Opera? Good story, won't go into detail but its masquerade fits with the theme. Back to the story.)

As the curtain fell once again and the applause filled the theatre, everyone got ready to leave.

"That was really good." Ginny said.

"I liked the music." Hermione replied

"Yes. It was well orchestrated." Katie said.

"Boys? What did you think?" Hermione asked.

"Well, it was…" Harry began.

"Oh, bloody hell. It was good." Ron burst out.

"For a muggle play, it didn't suck." Draco admitted, earning a small smile from Hermione.

They returned to Hogwarts in time to get ready for the ball. As they all went their separate ways, Ginny turned to Hermione.

"What's going on between you and Malfoy?"

Hermione looked shocked. "Nothing."

"Yeah right."

"Nothing, Ginny."

Review please!!!


	6. The Masquerade

Disclaimer: I own nobody but Dani, Evelyn, Elizabeth, Allison and Amy. So no suing

" original speech

_thoughts_

The sun finally set and the students gathered outside the doors of the great hall. The doors opened and everyone rushed in, in awe of the decorations. The TA's had taken the task of decorating; the ceiling was bewitched black dotted with thousands of stars. Added to it, was a mirror ball. A giant tower stood in the corner where a huge ball waited to fall to mark the beginning of the new year.

"It's beautiful." Ginny gasped to Hermione. She had a swan mask while Hermione's resembled a fox.

"There's Ron and Harry." Hermione pointed out two boys, one adorning a coyote mask and the other a stag.

"Hey girls." Harry said.

"I like your mask." Ginny replied.

"Yes. Like father, like son." Sirius said from behind him. He was of course wearing a dog mask and was joined by Dumbledore, an owl, and McGonagall, a cat.

"Good evening Professors." Hermione said, when she noticed someone standing by the tower. "I'll be back."

"Ok." said Ginny, confused as she watched Hermione walk over to the boy by the tower.

As Hermione neared the tower, she noticed the boy was in a black shirt with black dress pants. He wore a silver mask shaped like a serpent. _Will he ever change_ Hermione thought as she got closer to Draco.

"Lost, Malfoy?"

"Funny, Granger. What do you want?"

"Nothing. Just wanted to see why you're here alone."

"Nosiness doesn't become you."

"You act differently. Muggle plays, less insults. What going on?"

"My father doesn't control my life anymore."

She was about to ask him what he meant when Oliver interrupted.

"Attention." Oliver yelled. Everyone stopped. He was in a dragonfly mask and was standing next to a girl in a pheasant mask. "Katie Bell has just agreed to marry me." Applause rang throughout the hall.

"Awww." Hermione said.

"Girls." Draco muttered.

A quick second later, the doors blasted open and a group of people stepped through.

"Isn't this sweet?" one of them mocked.

"Death Eaters." Draco said, then his father walked through the door.

"You're supposed to be in Azkaban!" Harry shouted.

"Yes. I never thanked you for that, Potter. Maybe it's time to show you my affection." Lucius raised his wand when Draco shouted "No!"

Lucius turned to him. "You dare defy me? He made a mockery of our family."

"No. You did when you decided to follow that idiot."

"CRUCIO!" Draco braced himself, but the curse never hit him.

"God, are you okay?" Hermione cried.

"What happened?" They both realized, then, that someone was standing in front of them.

"So, Lucius Malfoy has escaped from Azkaban." the person said. It was a girl. She had brown hair and her face was hidden by a butterfly mask. She held no wand and was dressed in dark jeans and a lilac tank top that showed off a tattoo of a lion.

"Who are you?" Lucius yelled.

The girl looked shocked. "You don't remember me? My pride is hurt."

"I'll kill you if you don't get out of my way."

"You can try."

He cast the killing curse only to be picked up off the ground and thrown against the wall. He looked at the girl in horror. _Wandless magic?_

"We're leaving." he yelled at the rest of the Death Eaters. This was no time to fight a powerful witch, especially unknown. "But we'll be back." he vowed.

"I'll be waiting." the girl promised. Harry, Ron and Ginny rushed over.

"God. Are you ok?" Ron asked.

"Fine." Draco replied.

"We weren't talking to you." Harry snapped.

"They'll be fine." the girl told him. He just stared back trying to figure why he felt he knew this girl.

"Who are you?" Dumbledore demanded.

"You're supposed to be a wise wizard, Dumbledore. Figure it out." and the girl swept out of the hall. No one even noticed the ball drop behind them, marking the new year.

"Look over that class list, Severus." Dumbledore said.

"Of course." and he and all the students left to their respective dormitories.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The next day, Evelyn came into work and Dani immediately said, "So, what happened?"

"He's out."

"No."

"Yep. As if this wasn't hard enough already."

"Lucius Malfoy escaped? Damn. By the way, I was in Diagon Alley, picking up some more fabric. Guess who made front page of the Daily Prophet?"

"Great. Just what I needed."

"Face it. Dumbledore will catch on. You can't run forever."

"Potters don't run."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Back at Hogwarts, Snape ran up the stairs to Dumbledore's office.

"Headmaster, I think I know who the masked girl is."

"You found something? May I have the list?" Snape handed it over.

"Tonica Joseph, Kathryn McCutcheon, Jennifer Alsop, Kyle Compton, Evelyn Potter. . . Evelyn Potter."

"I didn't believe it either until I saw a picture." Snape also handed it to Dumbledore.

"She has his eyes." Dumbledore said. "Alert the staff and the Order of the Phoenix. It's time we had a meeting." Snape left right away to see to the task. Dumbledore looked at the picture again.

_So you have returned_

I took the liberty of finding the meanings behind the animal masks to fit the characters. Review and let me know if I portrayed them correctly.

Harry:** Stag** - pride, independence

Ron:** Coyote** - prankster, clowning and humor, perhaps sarcastic.

Hermione:** Fox **- cunning, provider, intelligence, feminine magic.

Oliver:** Dragonfly** –carefree, swift

Draco:** Serpent** - rebirth, resurrection, wisdom, passion, healing, malice

Sirius:** Dog** - guidance, protection, loyalty, faithfulness, watchfulness

Katie:** Pheasant-**warning, concealment

P. Dumbledore:** Owl** - wisdom, truth, patience, clairvoyant and mystic.

P. McGonagall:** Cat** - guardianship, stealth, liberty, magic,

Evelyn:** Butterfly** - metamorphosis, rebirth, resurrection, soul

Ginny:** Swan** - grace, balance, innocence, faithfulness, sincerity.


	7. She's Back!

Disclaimer: I own nobody but Dani, Evelyn, Elizabeth, Allison and Amy. So no suing. Thanks to all of the great people that review me. This is why I keep writing this.

"original speech

_thoughts_

"Evelyn Potter. 21 years old. Brunette, hazel eyes, just graduated from Leeds University as a music major."

"Professor, we don't really need to know this do we? I mean, she is a friend." Allison commented. Once again, the order had assembled in the Headmaster's office.

"It's important to know the background."

"Yes sir." she grumbled.

"She attended Hogwarts until her fourth year, and then disappeared. Sources of mine say that she was living in Canada until six months ago. I believe that she was the conductor the day we went to see the Phantom of the Opera."

"I knew she looked familiar." Sirius said.

"I've been looking at the rates of Death Eater captures over the six months, and they've gone up five percent, but they've been being released. It could be her." Arthur Weasley said.

"If she wanted to capture Death Eaters, she would have continued her studies, not go gallivanting around the world. Now excuse me, I have things to do." Oliver replied rather forcefully as he stormed out.

"Poor dear." Molly Weasley commented.

"He has Katie, darling." Arthur replied.

"That doesn't mean he's happy."

Oliver walked out of the school with his broom, determined to do some flying to clear his mind. He was so sick of hearing about Evelyn and how everyone thought that she was the girl from the masquerade. He grabbed his broom and kicked off of the ground. Katie was off making wedding plans with her mother and Angelina, so he was alone for the weekend. He had so many thoughts about the wedding as to how it would happen and sometimes if it would happen at all. He flew over the forest and circled back. As he came back to the Qudditch field, he saw a car approaching from the distance. (AN. Don't know if it could happen. Work with me.) It was red and the top was down. As he continued to watch, a girl stepped out of the car and into the school.

"Many of the students say that they went shopping at Dani's store. Dani has since said that Evelyn has. . ." McGonagall began.

"Aww. All of you together again. Kinda cute, eh?" a voice rang out.

"Can I not get a sentence FINISHED for once?" McGonagall yelled.

"Are you still uptight? That's a shame." the voice said again.

"Where are you?" Dumbledore asked.

Evelyn stepped into the door way. "Right here."

They stared at each other for a while until,

"YOU'RE BACK!!!!" Allison screamed, as she, Amy and Liz all joined Evelyn for a group hug.

"Ok, need to breathe. Breath needed." Evelyn claimed.

"You're here." Dumbledore said.

"Brilliant deduction Watson."

"Who's Watson?" Lupin asked.

"Muggle reference. Let's just cut to the chase though. Why is Lucius Malfoy out of jail?"

"He escaped."

"So you're saying that," she was cut off by an alarm going off.

"It's the Death Eater alarm. It goes off when a Death Eater is in the school." Amy yelled over it. Oliver came running up the stairs.

"Professor, Death Eater in the Great Hall." and they all raced down to the hall. Evelyn looked after them, shook her head and walked over to the fireplace. She calmly picked up some floo powder and threw it in. Two seconds later, she was in the Great Hall. Everyone arrived a couple minutes later.

"How… You… But…" Snape began.

"Floo powder. Duh."

The hall was in shambles. Tables were turned over while students hid behind them.

"Take a head count, Minerva." Dumbledore asked as Madam Pomfrey began to patch them up.

A couple minutes later, she came back.

"We're missing one." she said, on the verge of tears.

"Who?" Evelyn demanded as everyone watched the two of them face off. "Who's missing and did I mention I hate repeating myself?" Evelyn warned.

A great pain in his head awoke Harry. He opened his eyes to realize that he was surrounded by Death Eaters.

"Welcome Harry. I've been waiting to see you again." the cold voice of Voldemort mocked and everything went black again.

Boring chapter I know, but my plot should get rolling soon. Review me please.


	8. Confrontations

Disclaimer: I own nobody but Dani, Evelyn, Elizabeth, Allison and Amy. So no suing. Thanks to all of the great people that review me. This is why I keep writing this.

"original speech

_thoughts_

Harry woke up to now find himself in a small locked room. His wand was gone; he could feel the pocket in which he kept it empty. The door flung open the next minute and through it stepped the star and cause of his nightmares.

"You." Harry said

"Yes. Do not worry. I'm not here to kill you. Not yet."

"Lucky me." Harry replied sarcastically to only be hit with a Cruciatus curse.

"Learn to respect elders, Harry. It's a good trait to have. Now, you may be wondering why you are not dead yet."

"A little."

"Your parents had something that I want. It was never recovered in the aftermath of their death."

"How is that my problem?"

"If you want to live, you'll tell me where it is. It was a clue to the surviving heir of Gryffindor. I want to know who that is and your parents had a way of finding this person."

"Never heard of it."

"Dumbledore never told you? Why Harry, I thought he told you everything." Voldemort took in Harry's vacant expression. "No, well that's a shame. And here I thought you two were so close."

"Shut up." Harry replied, gritting his teeth.

"Think hard about what I asked you. If I find out that you've lied to me. . . CRUCIO!" and Harry was thrown into an abyss of pain. "That will only be a small portion of what you will endure." Voldemort swept from the room.

"My lord, I have news from our mole." Lucius Malfoy exclaimed, hurrying down the hall.

"What sort of news?"

"News about our mysterious masquerader."

"Well, well, tell all. Where is the brat?"

-

The next morning, Oliver and Katie were getting ready for their class for she had returned the day after Evelyn arrived.

"I can't believe you're so calm about this." Katie whined.

"What am I supposed to do? She's allowed to help look for her own brother. Is the headmaster supposed to just kick her off property?"

"Yes. She's no good. I can't believe that you've forgotten what she did to you."

As his eyes darkened, Katie knew that she had gone too far. "I didn't mean that." she said quickly.

"Why do you care anyway? We're engaged. That's all that matters."

"You know just as much as I do, Oliver, that there is always more to Evelyn Potter than meets the eye."

-

In the meanwhile, Evelyn was strolling around the school. Students raced to their classes, whispering to their friends and pointing. She just grinned and kept on going. She walked by Liz in Transfiguration and waved. Next came Amy in Charms, where first years were learning the levitating spell, Wingardium Leviosa. Finally, she walked by the DADA room where Allison was being attacked by a big furry blue beast with long teeth while sixth years tried to pull it off her.

"Lost?" said a rather unpleasant voice behind her.

"Just admiring the lesson."

"You would have covered Waddawanks (AN. Just a name that popped into my head) but you quit before you could get there. Shame."

"Can I help you, Severus?" she replied, turning around.

"That would be Professor Snape to you."

"I am no longer a student."

"It is courtesy."

"I don't show courtesy to Death Eaters, former or else."

"You are still as stuck up as your father." he said, sneering down at Evelyn to hide how shaken up he was by her comment. Many did not know about the secret he tried so hard to conceal.

"And I'm still better than you. Now, don't you have a class to teach?" she replied, evenly. Snape frowned and turned to leave.

"Just remember that we are more advanced in magic than you are. Good day, Miss Potter." As he left, Evelyn smirked. _More advanced? So you believe._

Now in a sour mood, she kept on walking and soon ended up outside. The flying class had just begun; the wind was picking up. It was then she realized that Katie was storming toward her.

"Good morning Katie. Fine day, isn't it?"

"Go away!"

"Huh?"

"You can't just waltz in here and expect people to accept you."

"I never asked people to accept me." Out of the corner of her eye, she noticed Oliver also making his way over. _Can I not just have a nice walk without confrontation?_ Evelyn thought.

"What's going on over here, ladies?" Oliver asked.

"Nothing, sweetie. Evelyn was just leaving." Katie replied.

"Free country, Bell. I can go where I want."

"Lessons are going on. You can't walk through the field." Oliver said.

"Wow. You really lost your balls over the years didn't you? I'm impressed, Katie. You've really got him wrapped around your finger."

"I also have a ring wrapped around it. In case you haven't noticed, we are engaged."

"Congratulations." Evelyn told her as Oliver just stared at her, shocked by her earlier comment.

"Now leave." Katie repeated.

"I'm not going anywhere until your headmaster does his job."

"What does that mean?" Oliver asked.

"It means. . ." Evelyn was cut off by the surprising cold that had crept up on them. "Guys, I know its January, but is it always this cold?" Oliver stared at his broom, watching it slowly turn to ice. That was when the students on the field began to scream as they all noticed three Dementors coming across the grounds.

_Shit!_ Evelyn thought. _That's not good!_

OOOO. Who's the mole?. Review and take a guess!


	9. One Week

Disclaimer: I own nobody but Dani, Evelyn, Elizabeth, Allison and Amy. So no suing. Thanks to all of the great people that review me. This is why I keep writing this.

"original speech

_thoughts_

The dementors came closer and closer as students scrambled over each other trying to get inside. Oliver turned to make sure that everyone had gotten in and realized that Evelyn was still in the field. Cursing, he ran out to her, while Katie shouted in the background after him. As he neared, he could see that she was fighting to stay conscious. He pulled his wand, ready to fend the dementors off when they flew away.

"What?" he said in awe, when Evelyn hit the ground, for her legs wouldn't hold her.

"I really hate those things." she said shakily as Oliver knelt beside her.

"Can you stand?" he asked. She just looked at him. "Evie, can you stand?" Oliver sighed. The dementors had really screwed with her head. He knew that she had probably just seen her parents' death. Oliver grabbed her chin gently and forced her to look at him.

"Evie, it wasn't real. Come back to me. Please, come back to me." As he watched, he noticed her eyes flash a bright red, then return to their natural hazel color. Recognition finally showed on her face as she stared at him.

"Oliver?" she whispered.

"I'm. . ." Oliver was cut off.

"EXPELLIARMUS!" and Oliver's wand flew out of his hand. Letting go of Evelyn, he reached for it and realized that a wand was being held in his face.

"Did I catch you at a bad time?" Lucius Malfoy asked politely.

"You have a lot of nerve showing up here again." Oliver replied.

"And have your girlfriend make a fool of me and not pay for it? Nonsense."

"She's not my. . ."

"But she was. Do you always rush out to save helpless people from dementors or is that just a side affect of being a Gryffindor? My goodness, what would your fiancée think?"

Oliver was about to retort when he realized that in the middle of the conversation that a second death eater was making their way slowly towards Evelyn. About to warn her, he stopped when Lucius kicked him square in the ribs.

-

Evelyn was about to get up when she felt two hands on her shoulders.

"Oliver are you…" She was violently turned over onto her back to reveal a death eater. The death eater pulled off her hood.

"DANI?"

"Hello Eve."

"We worked together. I trusted you. I told you everything."

"The Dark Lord offered me more."

"He offers everyone more, you sell out." Evelyn shouted, earning her a back hand across the face, making her taste blood. She could hear Oliver swearing across the field.

"Just kill me and get it over with."

"We're not about to kill you." replied Lucius, who had made his way over.

"Go screw yourself." He leaned down and grabbed her by her neck.

"One curse and you could die right here Potter. Your brother is not dead, but the Dark Lord grows impatient. He wants the heir of Gryffindor. Your parents knew where that person was. You have one week, then everyone you love will die at his hands. First Harry and I'll make sure that Wood over there suffers the most. Do you agree?"

Evelyn couldn't speak, so she nodded. Dani and Lucius let her go and disappeared into the forest. She crawled over to Oliver to make sure he was okay. The last thing she heard was Dumbledore and Hagrid's footsteps.

So, who guessed Dani? yeah I know. Kinda easy. Oh well. Hope you liked. and I will be adding some DHr sometime.


	10. Aftermath

Disclaimer: I own nobody but Dani, Evelyn, Elizabeth, Allison and Amy. So no suing. Sorry it took me so long to update. School's been nuts lately!

_thoughts_

The wind and sleet pounded against Evelyn's head as she stood alone in the graveyard just outside Hogsmeade.

_Just figures the week I come back, Oliver gets engaged, I get my ass kicked by Malfoy, and the weather sucks! _

She'd been standing in front of her parent's graves for a while, just staring. It took her a while to realize that the rain wasn't hitting her anymore. She turned around to see Liz, Amy and Allison standing behind her with a large umbrella.

"We heard you got released this morning." Allison explained.

"Yeah. I complained to Madame Pomfrey until her ears almost fell off." Evelyn joked.

"Whatcha doing here?" Liz asked.

"Felt like a visit."

"Do you think there's a clue to the heir around the graves?" Amy commented.

"Nah. Too easy." Evelyn replied as she walked to the opened gate of the graveyard.

"Was she always this stubborn?" Amy asked the other two. They just looked at her."Never mind. Stupid question." They watched silently as Evelyn reached the gate and dissapparated.

Evelyn was walking up to the castle doors contemplating her actions towards her friends, when Hermione Granger came tearing through the field like the hounds of hell were at her feet.

"Evelyn, I need your help!"

"What's wrong?"

"Draco's been attacked. I know you hate the Malfoys, but there's no one else here to help me." The girl was hysterical.

"Okay. Calm down. Where is he?"

"He's by the forest." They raced down there quickly. Upon arrival, Evelyn could tell it was bad. Draco was grey as ash and a bloodstain was quickly spreading along his stomach, clearly caused by a knife. Evelyn bent down and examined him. _Dammnit. How do I do this again?_ She put her hand on Draco's stomach and concentrated.

"Go find Madame Pomfrey." Evelyn ordered and Hermione fled up the steps to the castle. Focusing on Draco once more, Evelyn closed her eyes, subconsciously going through every old spell she knew.

"Damnnit, just heal already!" she shouted. As soon as she did, the wound closed and immediately clotted. Shocked, she pulled away as Madame Pomfrey ran towards them.

"Get him to the infirmary right now." she ordered, staring at Evelyn, shock registering in her eyes. Evelyn just stared back.

"He'll be fine. He just needs rest." Evelyn told her and then went her separate way as Hermione and Madame Pomfrey ushered him inside.

"How did she do that?" Hermione demanded.

"I have no clue." Madame Pomfrey admitted.

Evelyn finally got into the castle only to be met with more chaos. _Does anybody rest in this damn castle? Where the hell are all the teachers?_ Then she remembered that they were having an important meeting of god knows what. _It better be how to find Harry because I'm at a loss._ She had thought of every place possible for hiding Voldemort and had been coming up empty. Gathering the energy to climb the stairs, wanting nothing more than to rest her weary brain for a bit, she was nearly run over by a flying suitcase. _That's it! I've nearly been killed by Malfoy, I just saved his son and now I'm nearly being run over by suitcases! I hate this place!_ Unfortunately, now her interest was peaked. She hid in a corner to watch the unfolding scene. Following the suitcase closely was none other than Katie Bell, Oliver close on her heels.

"Can't we talk about this?" he was pleading.

"There's nothing to talk about. I got a job offer in France and I'm taking it!"

"What about our engagement?" he yelled.

"There is no engagement Oliver! There never was!"

"I'm pretty sure I remember putting the ring on your finger. That's not something a man forgets!"

"That doesn't matter. It means nothing to me. Not while you still love her."

"Why do you keep saying that?"

"Because it's true! You never stopped loving her! You never will and I refuse to play second best to a distant memory!"

"Evelyn is a thing of the past, Katie. Please, you must believe that!"

"I can't. I've tried forgetting, but I can't. I always thought that you could love me more, but I'm done being naïve Oliver. I deserve to have more than this."

Evelyn slipped out of her hiding place. She escaped up the stairs to the astronomy tower, not wanting to hear anymore.

"I do love you, Katie." Oliver said, at a loss for words.

"I know. But you love her more. You don't know it yet, but you do. You've spent so many years being angry with her for leaving you, that you've forgotten how much she meant to you. Now that she's back, you're going to realize those feelings aren't gone." she replied sadly. "We had a wonderful two years together, Oliver, but now it's time to go our separate ways. I wish you all the luck in the world." Katie walked out to the carriage, waved goodbye and left Hogwarts behind.

Oliver just stared down at his hand, where she had placed her engagement ring. He wanted to run after her and tell her that she was wrong. A haunting melody floated down to where he was standing and he looked around. Finally, he pinpointed the sound. Looking up to the astronomy tower, he saw Evelyn's shadow in the window. She was playing her flute. It was then he knew that Katie was right. She was right about everything. Now, it was time to figure out what to do about it.

Review please.


	11. Drunken Accusations

**See chapter one for disclaimer**

Evelyn woke up the next day dreading what was to come next. She had one day left to find the heir. To put it in lay man's terms, she was screwed. Yawning, she slipped into her robe and padded out into the TA common room. She entered the room to see Oliver standing there.

"Where are the girls?"

"Teaching." he said.

"Don't you have class as well?"

"Nope. I quit last night."

"You did what?" she replied, shocked.

"I never enjoyed teaching. I only started because Katie said Quidditch was too dangerous." He grew quiet as he mentioned Katie's name.

Evelyn said softly, "I'm sorry she left."

"Oh no you're not! You hated her! You never liked her! This is your entire fault anyways!" he shouted back. It was then she realized that he was swaying on the spot. A closer look revealed red bloodshot eyes.

"Are you drunk?" she accused.

"Of course not." he slurred, as he tripped over the edge of the couch.

"Liar." she said as she helped him onto the couch. "In Alberta, the drinking age is 18. Trust me. I know when someone is drunk. My friends always made me designated driver."

"Were you a party girl?"

She grinned at the question. "No. I studied most of the time."

"I just wanted the pain to go away." he whined.

"It will, but drinking is not the answer. You're going to have a hell of a hangover later. Trust me on that."

Oliver started laughing. "Trust you? You left me! Without word, thought or even a letter. Give me a reason to trust you!"

"Go to bed Oliver. You're going to wake up and regret all this if you don't."

"I regret nothing but you!" he exclaimed vehemently.

Evelyn sighed, trying not to get angry "So be it. I'll find the heir, then leave. I wasn't planning to stay anyways!" She moved towards the door. "Let's get one thing straight though. It is not my fault that Katie left. It is not my fault you quit teaching. The only thing that is my fault is me choosing how I live my life and it pisses you off because you have no control over it." She left him on the couch.

_Jerk!_ Evelyn fumed all the way down to the Great Hall. The clouds outside filled the sky and darkened. Thunder rumbled in the distance and echoed throughout the hall as she walked through the doors. Dumbledore straightened, interest seen in his wise eyes.

_He can't blame me for everything that's happened. Katie left because she wanted to. Oliver taught Qudditch because he chose to! I can't be an influence on somebody's choices when I'm an ocean away!_ _He's just looking for stupid excuses. I'm not going to justify my life to him! _ The sky got blacker and blacker. _I owe him nothing! My life is mine. I will not answer to him or to anyone else in this goddamn castle!_

Out of nowhere, a lightning bolt shot through the ceiling right where Evelyn was standing. As everyone watched in shock, the bolt never hit her body, but dissipated into thin air. As like the day of the dementor attack, her eyes were bright scarlet.

Voldemort sat up straighter in his chair. Feeling the energy crackle around him, he grinned a sinister grin. _The heir returns._

Hope you liked it. Review me please! I'm begging you!


	12. It All Comes Together

**See chapter one for disclaimer **

**Some language in this chapter. You've been warned.**

"Well, she seems alright." Madame Pomfrey announced.

"A lightning bolt came out of the sky and almost hit her. How can she seem alright?" Allison screamed.

"Stop shouting! You'll wake the patients."

"Yeah, Ally." Liz said.

"Don't call me that."

"If you're done, can I go?" Evelyn asked, bored out of her mind.

"I need to do some more tests." Pomfrey announced.

"The fuck you do!" Evelyn retorted.

"Language, Miss Potter." she replied, pulling out a giant needle. Evelyn blanched at the sight.

"Don't even think about it." she spat.

"Take her seriously, Madame. She might call Zeus." Oliver joked as he walked through the door. He looked way better than before. Evelyn narrowed her eyes.

"Oh. The drunken asshole appears. What happened? You finally peeled yourself off the floor?" she said. Hermione stormed around the corner.

"Shut up. Draco's asleep." Amy looked at her in shock.

"You care?"

"Yes. I do."

"So what happened to him?" Evelyn asked curiously.

"He said it was his father. His punishment for turning his back on the Death Eaters." Hermione replied quietly before disappearing.

"She likes him!" Liz exclaimed. "The genius of Gryffindor likes the Prince of Slytherin!"

"People can't help who they fall in love with. If we could, there would be no such thing as heartbreak." Oliver told her simply.

"Well said, Oliver. Well said." Dumbledore replied from the door. "How are you doing?" he asked Evelyn.

"Tell her to put the big needle away and I'll be great."

"We need a sample of your blood." Pomfrey argued.

"When was the last time you got laid?" Evelyn argued. "You take your job way too seriously. I am not a pin cushion."

"You have got to be the crudest person I have ever met. Somebody else do this! I refuse!" Pomfrey stomped out of the room, shoving the needle into Oliver's hand. He grinned evilly.

"Do it and I'll fucking castrate you!" she threatened, her eyes slowly turning scarlet once again. Oliver, worried for his safety, put the needle down. Dumbledore looked pleased.

"What?" she asked.

He calmly told her, "Your power is slowly returning. By tonight you should be at your best."

"And then what? I become your pawn? Your way to win this war?"

"No, but you could be a vital part of it."

"I am not risking my life for a world who has never realized I exist. I am prepared to save Harry. I am not ready to die. Not for you people." She stormed out of the infirmary, tempted to curse the first person to talk to her.

"Headmaster, are you sure it's her? The lightning bolt could have been a fluke." Amy mentioned.

"Last night, Professor Trelawney made a prediction: Born of the lions, destined for greatness, music and love lead the way." he recited.

"I don't get it." Allison whined.

"Evelyn was born from two Gryffindors. At only the age of three, she started to show signs of wandless magic, or so James told me. She is in the profession of music, and after this morning's show, it all fits. Curing Draco and the dementors served as catalysts for her powers to break through. After six years of suppressing them, it is my belief that being back at Hogwarts has allowed her powers to flourish. Now, it is almost lunch time and I'm starving. Shall we go?" They all headed towards the door, but Allison had one more question to ask.

"What about love? You said that love would lead the way."

Dumbledore sighed and looked out the window. They could see Evelyn sitting in the courtyard alone. As they continued to watch, Oliver appeared, staring at the girl in front of him.

"That has yet to be seen Allison. Yet to be seen."

Hope you liked it. Review me please! I'm begging you!


	13. You Will Never Know

DISCLAIMER: Thank you to everyone who's reviewed so far and this is the REWRITTEN version of Ch 13. I didn't like the old one. I'm finally settled in Univeristy and should be able to start adding new chapters more often now. Thank you for being so patient!

She felt him before she saw him. Shivering against the elements, her awakening powers tuned her into his every footstep, every breath. In what felt like a lifetime, he reached her.

"I've known you for years and I've never seen you run as much as you have for the last few." Oliver said.

"Are you here to judge or to scold?"

"I just want to understand you. Why you left, how long you've been this heir, everything."

"Life's full of disappointment. Get used to it."

He sat down beside her. "How long, Evie? How long have you known?"

She sighed, realizing that he wasn't about to give up. "Six years." He nodded, "When you left."

"I wasn't ready to deal. I woke up one day and realized I didn't need my wand anymore."

"Is that all?"

"No. I can feel people. Their thoughts, their feelings… once that started, I had to go. I couldn't hide it anymore. I left the Order a note and left. Flew to Canada, started a new beginning as a music student." She fell silent and let Oliver take in the information. After a while, she got restless. "Are you going to say anything?"

"Did you distrust me that much that you never told me this before?" he asked, hurt.

"Why are you so angry with me?"

"You left without a word and I'm supposed to be happy? You left all the people who cared about you and the people that needed you! Did you even think about Harry?"

"Harry doesn't even know I exist!"

"That's not the point!"

"Then what is?"

"The point is that you think about no one but yourself. You felt bad, so you ran. Damn the consequences and screw everyone else. Is that it?"

"So what if I did? My parents died to make sure that I got to live, so I am. I don't have to explain that."

"Explain it to the brother you left to fend off You Know Who."

"Dumbledore promised him protection I didn't have. I can't save or protect someone who has no clue who I am!" She got up to leave, but he stepped in her way. At this point, they were drawing a crowd.

"You are not leaving." Oliver said.

"Yes I am. I am not going to sit around here and become a sheep in this war like the rest of you."

"Fighting for my school and others does not make me a sheep."

"It does when you give up what you really want for it. You loved quidditch, but you had no other reason to give it up than "my girlfriend thinks it's too dangerous."

Oliver grew furious at having his own words thrown back into his face. "That was low," he whispered.

"So is calling me a traitor with no heart."

"I never called you that."

Evelyn looked him straight in the eye. "You didn't have to." He remembered what she had said about sensing feelings and kicked himself mentally. As she walked away, he thought she would never know the loneliness he felt when she had left him and she thought he would never know what she would give to keep him and Harry safe, and what she already had given to do so. As the onlookers dispersed, Ginny asked Hermione,

"Who won that round?"

"I'd say neither." Hermione replied


End file.
